


Another world

by HappyLeech



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU ideas, Game Spoilers, Gen, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, things were different<br/>--<br/>Bitesized AU's (kinda) that deal with Joseph, within the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another world

In one world, Joseph Oda can not stop himself, Sebastian Castellanos can not break free from his grip. 

When Joseph opens his eyes, when he breaths in, opens his eyes, looks down, opens his eyes, realizes what he's done...

Juli Kidman drowns under the watchful eyes and the twisted grins of the Haunted, as a lone gunshot is heard. 

-

In one world, Sebastian is the one on the other side of the chasm, separated from his partner in a foolhardy attempt to save a man. 

As he groans in the Haunted’s clutches, on the way to the guillotine, Joseph watches, strangely entranced and unwilling to assist. 

As a weakly struggling Sebastian is locked down, Joseph holds the rifle loosely, watching and listens to his muted cries, the prayers and sobs as the blade comes down. 

He wavers and topples as Sebastian’s head falls, his body to be lost in the waves below.

-

In one world, Sebastian isn't fast enough, can't wrestle the gun away from Joseph.

Joseph backs away, eyes wide and fearful for Sebastian, staring at him as he shoots.

The bullet bites and the blood obscures his vision as he falls into dark, Sebastian still trying to stop him. 

-

In another world, Joseph pulls the gun on Sebastian. 

His is arm shaking, his control lacking, the madness growing within as Sebastian tries to calm him.

The other detective moves to take the gun, and Joseph shoots three times. 

Twice for Sebastian, then once for him.

-

In another world, the Sentinel does more than knock away his glasses.

Sebastian can not do anything as the mutated dog bites down, despite his attempts, and Joseph is flung to the side.

He bleeds out before Sebastian manages to put the beast down.

-

In another world, Sebastian goes after Joseph’s glasses but doesn’t make it back.

The monstrous dog is skulking in the bushes, and Joseph can only watch with blurred vision as Sebastian is knocked to the ground.

His hearing leads him to the carnage, and he too is left bleeding and mauled.

-

In another world, Joseph listens to the other inside of him at the church.

Changing again, he rushes Sebastian with the intent to kill.

Sebastian shoots, and there is nothing left of Joseph to fight back to life.

-

In another world, Sebastian doesn’t wake up after Kidman’s shot.

Joseph meets her at the bus, but the both of them aren’t enough to escape the spideresque monstrosity that chases after.

He’s swept out of the ruined bus with one claw, and left broken and bleeding on the sidewalk.

Kidman is eaten.

-

In another world, Kidman can not stop Sebastian.

Joseph meets him at the bus, and does not notice the blood as he talks about optimistic escape plans.

The shot comes as his back is turned, and he is almost grateful.

He doesn’t have to see the smile on his partner’s face.

-

In another world, the sniper has better aim.

The shot hits higher, an organ, a vein, and he's half dead before anyone knows what’s going on.

He chokes out his last words to dead air, as Kidman defends the bus and Sebastian rushes to the ambulance.

Joseph’s dead before anything can be done. 

-

In another world, he bleeds out before Sebastian and Kidman can even find an ambulance. 

Sebastian is telling him to hold on, that he can’t die yet, as Kidman drives through the streets, cursing.

Joseph looks at nothing with clouded eyes as blood seeps into the bus seat cushions.

-

In another world, Kidman is hit, and slides from the driver’s seat.

Stopped and under siege, she bleeds out while Joseph and Sebastian try and clear the way. 

The bus is swarmed, and no amount of fighting can save the remaining two.

-

In another world, Sebastian is hit instead.

Kidman finds the ambulance, but it takes too long for Joseph to get to it.

Sebastian bleeds out while Joseph fights through a crowd, trying to get back to the bus. 

-

In another world, Joseph can’t get a grip as the bus goes flying.

His gloves slip, his fingers can’t quite hold on when he’s still in pain from the stomach wound, and he lets go.

The last thing he hears is Sebastian’s cry, before everything goes permanently dark.

-

In another world, Joseph is driving, and doesn’t see Ruvik until the very last moment.

As the bus goes flying into the air, he hits his head on the dash, losing himself into the darkness.

The bus hits the edge, but he doesn’t wake, can’t get free to save himself from the wreckage. 

-

In another world, Joseph isn’t quite fast enough.

The thing with the safe for a head chases him into a meat locker, it’s hammer getting closer and closer with each step.

Hitting the dumbwaiter, the closed dumbwaiter, his heart sinks, and he turns into the next blow.

He sees Sebastian behind the monster as it swings, and only hopes his partner is faster than he was.

-

In another world, Sebastian is the one that shoots in his confusion.

Kidman is swift enough and not effected by the noise, and she’s able to move.

Joseph isn’t as lucky as the last time, and this shot hits higher, hits something it shouldn’t.

Kidman stays with him as the world shifts, apologizing, as red pools under her feet.

-

In another world, Sebastian is the one who's shot. 

Joseph is fast enough to confront Kidman as she pulls the gun on Leslie, and he spies Sebastian getting into position.

Distracting her is easy enough, he doesn’t know as much as Sebastian, and she takes the time to try and explain things to him.

But, as Sebastian runs to move Leslie out of the way, there’s screaming, the piercing noise, and Joseph looks up just in time to see Kidman shoot.

-

In another world, there is no call to Beacon.

They all walk into the precinct unscathed, Joseph and Sebastian arguing over something trivial, Juli and Connelly trading ghost stories and urban legends as they prepare to write their reports.

They are safe.

They are alive.

-

In this world, he is hit and falls to the ground with a cry.

There is screaming and yelling and that accursed noise ringing in his ears, but he can not bring himself to cover them in an attempt to block out the noise.

There is a flash of red.

The sounds of medical equipment.

Someone screaming that it wasn’t her fault.

He’d been in the way.

She could still finish her mission.

It was going to be okay.

He just needed to go to sleep.

Everything would be okay when he woke up, in the morning.

-

_‘A funeral was held today for Joseph Oda of the Krimson City Police Department. Detective Oda had been declared missing after he failed to return home one day last fall, and despite tips that stated he had been spotted in the city, he was not found. It was only after the Beacon Massacre that some idea of what happened to this fine detective was brought to light. After testimony from the now retired Detective Sebastian Castellanos and through examinations of the scene, Detective Oda was finally listed as Killed in Action, despite the lack of body. He leaves behind a wife and young child.’_


End file.
